


It's Only a Month

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: Prompto Leonis AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Prompto Argentum, Blood, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Forced Away for Work, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Prompto Leonis, Reunions, Separation Anxiety, Sorrow, Tears, joy, upset, young chocobros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Cor is being forced by the council to leave Insomnia to infiltrate a Niflheim base. Since adopting Prompto he hasn’t been out in the field. They both hate the idea that he has to go away but if Cor wants to keep his job and keep Lucis safe he has to go.Is breaking his sons heart worth it though?





	1. Prompto

“Why do I have to stay with Uncle Clare?”

“It’s only going to be for a little while. You see, Uncle Reggie and Uncle Clare said I have leave Insomnia for a bit. I will only be gone for a month max.”

“But… Why? Can’t you ask them to stay?”

The pure innocence and lack of understanding was becoming too much for the Marshal. Cor wanted to tell his 6-year-old son that he wasn’t going anywhere. That he was going to stay here in Insomnia and look after him same as always. But he wasn’t allowed. He had to leave, and he had to leave Prompto in Clarus’ care. Cor was perfectly fine with doing that. If he was going to leave his son with anyone, without a doubt, it would be Clarus Amicitia. However, he hadn’t done this before. They had never been apart for more than one night and Cor didn’t know if Prompto would be able to cope with that.

Or rather Cor didn’t know if he would be able to cope with that.

He was being silly of course he could. It was just he didn’t want to leave Prom. He really didn’t but he knew he had too. He didn’t want to be sitting in his son’s room telling him he was leaving. Prompto had, had enough of that in his life already and Cor really didn’t want to add to the hurt. But he was going to come back. He was only going away for work after all.

He would always come back for Prompto.

Cor ran his hand through Prom’s golden hair as he spoke to him. He really didn’t want to do this. “I did Prom. However, going away is a part of my job and the reason why I have to go away is so that I can protect Lucis and you as a result.”

“You can’t protect me if you aren’t here.” Prompto throat was starting to tighten.

Did his Dad not want him anymore? Was he leaving because he had done something wrong? Was he leaving like Auntie Nivenia had? He really wished that wasn’t the case.

“Not directly. That’s why you are staying with Uncle Clare, Gladio and Iris.”

Cor’s heart then broke. He saw tears run down his son’s face. He quickly lifted him on to his lap, pulled his into his chest for a hug and he rubbed his back. This was not fair on Prompto. He was so young and he didn’t understand. He was only a kid and no child should be made to be separated from their parent. However, this was their life. This was Cor’s job and he had to do it. However, despite Cor’s effort to comfort him, Prompto didn’t stop silently crying into his chest. He buried his face further into his Dad’s chest and held on to his shirt with all his might. He didn’t want his Dad to leave him and Cor didn’t want to go.

“Prom it will be alright. I promise you this isn’t forever. I will come back, and I will be back before you even realise that I am gone.”

That didn’t stop his innocent child from crying.

* * *

 

“Thanks, Clarus. I knew he wouldn’t take it well.”

Cor gritted his teeth at the elder as he stepped into his living room. He had just spent an hour trying to get Prompto to sleep. But because he had told him he was leaving in a few days the little boy did not want to sleep. For he was too scare that his Dad would not be there when he woke up. Cor had to stay in the room until he did eventually fall asleep and the Marshal knew he would be doing the same thing until the day he left.

This was so fuck up.

Clarus understood the bitterness behind Cor’s words. He understood it completely. At the end of the day this had always been coming. Cor knew it was coming. Everyone was a fool to believe this would never happen.

Clarus cleared his throat before speaking, trying his best to reason with the enraged Marshal.

“The council were getting arsey. They said if you can’t perform all the duties that are expected of you then you were going to be asked to step down as Marshal of the Crownsguard. You don’t want that. Regis and I don’t want that. Prompto wouldn’t want that either.”

“I think he would rather that. What he doesn’t want is his Dad leaving him for a month.”

“He’ll be fine.”

“All his life people have left him. He has had such a rough start. I don’t even want to know what they were doing to him in Niflheim but that caused him to be scared of everything. Then, I nearly gave him up. Aulea dies and then Nivenia leaves. Now I have just told him that I have to go away for a bit. He is going to be terrified that I won’t come back for him.” He could sense he was getting aggressive with the Shield.

But he couldn’t help it. Prompto was everything to him. He was his entire life and he was causing him so much upset because he had to do his job. Cor never understood why Cid used to get spiky when he was apart from his own son. But he completely understood why now.

Then the rational side of his brain kicked in. Cor was only going to raid a couple of the Niff strongholds within Lucis. It wasn’t like he was leaving the country or anything like that. It was only for a month. If he got the mission done quick enough he may be home sooner then he thought. But… it still meant he wouldn’t see Prompto for all that time. Because this was a mission, he had to remain off the radar which meant-

“I can’t even call him when I am out there.” Cor let out a sigh of frustration. He was upset but he would never let Clarus see that, he just got mad at the Shield instead.  

“I’m sorry, but you knew what you were signing up for when you became a member of the Crownsguard and when you adopted him. I understand how you feel Cor, I hate leaving Gladio and Iris-”

“No, you don’t Clarus!” Cor snapped. He was finding it hard to keep his voice down but like fuck did he know how this felt. “You haven’t been outside Insomnia since Gladio was born. Now you are forcing me to leave my son when you and Regis don’t have a fucking clue what this feels like!”

Clarus bowed his head slightly. That was true. Both he and Regis had not left Insomnia since the birth of Gladio. There had not been a day gone by when neither of them were deprived from seeing their children. Yes, there had been days when Clarus had to work over night. Which prevented him from seeing both Gladio and Iris. But he was not in the position that Cor was in.

He would be lying if he said he was.  

Cor carried on. He was going to let Clarus know exactly what he thought of this bullshit.

“For the recorded a 13-year-old me didn’t understand what he was signing up so don’t pretend that he did. Furthermore I never expected to have a child either so don't tell me how to feel about this.”

“What do you want to do then? Quit your job. Or go away for a month. Because those are your only two options and this time, Regis and I can not help you.” Clarus said rubbing his head as he spoke. Yes, he felt bad for Cor but at the end of the day this was his decision. Not the other way around.

“Don’t have a choice then do I.”

* * *

 

It had been a week since Cor left and Prompto hated every second that he and his Dad were apart.

He wanted to be sleeping in his own bed. He wanted to be in his own house not the Amicitia Mansion. He didn’t want Jared making him dinner he wanted his Dad too. He didn’t want Jared taking him and picking him from school he wanted his Dad too do that too. Above all else he wanted his Dad reading him a bedtime story and tucking him in before he went to sleep.

He loved Uncle Clare’s stories. He loved his Uncle, but he wasn’t Cor. He could never replace his Dad. Despite Prompto being with Gladio, Jared, Iris and Uncle Clare everyday he felt so alone. He didn’t want to bother anyone with how he was feeling. He didn’t want to make anyone else upset because he knew that Gladio was still upset about his mum leaving. All he wanted was his Dad. He wanted to know when he was coming back and Prompto knew he wouldn’t be returning anytime soon.

One day after school Prompto sat down in the corner of the playroom all on his own. He had done his reading and his homework, so he knew Jared wouldn’t bother him about that. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on top of his knees.

All he wanted was his Dad back. Was that so much to ask for?

“Prom are you okay?”

Prompto hadn’t even notice that Clarus had come into the room. He lifted his face from his knees and saw a look of worried on his Uncle’s face. This is exactly what he didn’t want to happen. He didn’t want Clare being worried about him. But he couldn’t hide the tears that had already poured out from his eyes.

“I want my dad.” Prompto whimpered allowing the tears to stream down his face. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t have him.

At this point Clarus sat down next to Prom and rubbed his back to try and calm the child down. Cor had given him a list of things to do if Prompto ended up like this. Rubbing his back was at the top of the list and Clarus hoped it would worked. Now felt very guilty about sending Cor away. Cor was right, he didn’t understand how this would affect Prompto. He didn’t understand how this would affect Cor. Now seeing his nephew crying was just horrible. He could be a very nasty person sometimes, but he never thought he could do that to a child. One who he considered a member of his family.

Cor was going to skin him alive when he returned.

“He’s coming back he promised you.” Clarus said still rubbing Prom’s back.

“I want to go home.”

The tears didn’t stop. But before Clarus could say anything else Gladio was right in front of the blonde boy with Prom’s camera in his hand.

“Dad I got this. Prom come with me, lets go and take some pictures and when Uncle Cor comes back we can show him.”

“Would he like to see them?” Prompto rubbed his blood shot eyes as he moved his head to look at Gladio.

“You bet. Isn’t that right Dad?”

“He definitely would. Your Dad would love to know that you are happy and enjoying yourself Prom. If you take pictures you can show him.”

“Okay. Come then Gladio lets go play outside.” Prompto said standing up and taking hold of the camera that Gladio had offered him.

Cor brought him that camera. He loved it. It was the second most precious thing that he had ever got off of his Dad. The first being his yellow Chocobo plush. Uncle Clarus and Gladio were right. His Dad did tell him to have fun so he could tell him all about what he had gotten up too. But with his camera he could share the memories with his Dad even if he wasn’t there it witness it.

That put a smile on Prom’s face. Even if it was a little one.

* * *

 

“How’s Prompto doing?” Regis asked his Shield as he was sorting through some documents. He was worried about Prompto as much as Clarus was.

It had been nearly been two weeks now and no one had heard from Cor. That was the norm when he went out on missions though. But this time it was different. Prompto kept on asking Clarus where his Dad was, and he couldn’t tell him. That upset Regis. He could not even imagine if this was him and Noctis. He would be constantly worrying, and he would have said fuck to the rules and just called up anyway.

Cor wouldn’t do that though. It was too risky. Despite being the annoying aggressive spite fire that Regis and Clarus felt so over protective of, he wasn’t an idiot. Reckless but not an idiot.   

“Not good. He is really missing Cor.”

“I miss him too. Maybe we should have fought with the council more. It doesn’t feel right upsetting both of them like this.”

“If we didn’t do it now it would have been more painful for the both of them as they got older.”

Regis did have too much of bleeding heart sometimes. Whereas Clarus was more of a realist, they balanced each other out in the that respect. However, right then and there they needed to have that mind set. Yes, it could be considered cruel. And yes, it was heart breaking to see a 6-year-old cry for his Dad every night. But in the long run this would be better. Wouldn’t it?  

Clarus continued speaking before Regis could make him feel any worse then he already did. “Prompto is everything to Cor and when he comes back it will just make the time they have together more special.”

“I know… I have an idea! Bring the boys and Iris over tomorrow. Noctis is constantly begging for Prom to come over and it may distract Prompto for a little while.” Regis smiled up at his Shield as he spoke. Sometimes the King could be a little… dense. Other times he could be a genius and this idea was definitely worth a shot. Clarus didn’t argue with him either.

“Not a bad idea.”

* * *

 

Just like Clarus promised he brought Gladio, Iris and Prompto to the Citadel the following day. The Shield encouraged his son to go off with Prompto and the Prince, but the little Lord had other ideas. He told his Father he was going to stay and help him look after Iris. That wasn’t Gladio’s job. But it was good practice when he became Shield to Noctis. Prompto didn’t mind if he was honest. He wanted to spend some more quality time with Noctis anyway.

As soon as he stepped foot into the Princes chambers, Noctis jumped out in front of him. Prompto was a little worried to begin with. Noct never had this much energy. But at least one of them was happy, and Prom thought, maybe Noctis’ would help him feel less sad about the entire situation.

Noctis took hold of his hand and pulled him along talking with so much joy in his voice. That did bring Prom joy, seeing his friend so happy.

“Prom come with me I need to show you something awesome.”

“Okay”

When they got to the Noctis’ play room, he pushed Prompto over to the TV and pointed towards a white square box that sat in front of the TV. Prompto gave Noctis a weird look. Still he smiled and covered his confusion with wonder. “Huh? What is it?”

“A PlayStation! It is so cool. I have this game about these orange creatures and strange looking things that race around in cars. Do you want to play?”

“Alright.” Prompto nodded.

 He was still missing his Dad, but he was willing to give anything a shot to try and be happy around people. He still didn’t want people to worry about him and he didn’t want to lower Noctis’ strange hyper mood. They soon had the game up and running. In no time at all where the boys enjoying it. Noctis picked the orange thing that was called: Crash. And Prompto choose the white bear called: Polar. Sooner rather then later Prompto was smiling. It wasn’t a forced smile it was genuine smile. The first he had produced since his Dad left. In fact, he wasn’t even thinking about Cor then. He was more interested in thrashing the Prince of Lucis at his own game. That was until Noctis took a short cut and hit his character with a rocket.

Prompto laughed and playfully pushed Noctis, trying to force him to sway off the track. “No fair Noct! You cheated.”

“Not cheating if it is in the game.” Noctis teased trying his best to ignored what Prom was doing so he could win.

The rest of the afternoon flew by. The boys had a whale of a time and they didn’t even realise that they had been on the game for more than 3 hours, until Gladio came to collect both Noctis and Prompto.

* * *

 

It had been three weeks since the Marshal left and even though Prompto felt better, it did not change the fact his Dad was still not there. He still had heard nothing from him either. Despite both Clarus and Regis explaining to him that Cor couldn’t ring him, his poor little brain didn’t understand why. However, Prompto did try his best to keep positive.

Whether that was taking pictures with Gladio, helping Jared, Clarus and Gladio with Iris, playing around the Citadel with Noctis or even putting his head down at school, he tried his hardest to remain happy and he kept telling himself that his Dad was coming back in no time. The sorrow still lingered and the need to cry for Cor was still there. That’s when he turned to eating junk food.

For some reason Prompto found comfort in it. He wasn’t a large Kid, he was a little bigger then Noctis was, but Prom had found that eating a packet of crisps comforting. Uncle Clare didn’t seem to mind. He just happy that he was starting to smile again. That was good enough for Regis too.

But Prom was still sad. No amount of distraction or eating would change Prom’s mind. He wanted his Dad back.

That’s when he went to Ignis.

Noctis was napping and Gladio was with Clarus and Iris. So Prompto waited until Ignis came around to wake the sleeping Prince up. Before Ignis could achieve his goal Prompto pulled the older boy aside and asked his in a very small voice.  

“Do you feel sad?”

“Sad? No, why do you ask?” Ignis raised an eyebrow at him with curiosity. This wasn’t like Prompto at all.  

“Because you don’t have your Dad here.”

“You miss the Marshal I understand that.”

Ignis nodded at the younger boy. He didn’t really remember his parents all too well. He couldn’t relate to Prom in that respect, but he understood why Prompto came to him. Gladio and Noctis had their Father’s and well Prompto never had a Mother so he wouldn’t go to them. Ignis found it rather sweet Prompto had entrusted him with this.

Then he noticed that Prompto had started to cry. Ignis carefully wrapped his arms around the little boy and Prompto copied this action as he began to slowly cry onto Ignis. He smiled softly and spoke in a comforting voice. “Prompto it’s okay to cry. I promise you the Marshal will be okay.”

“I just miss him.”

Prompto was struggling to breathe through his sobs. He had kept this in for a long time now. He didn’t find this situation fair. He didn’t want this to carry on any longer. He just wanted everything to go back to how it used to be. There was still the fear that Cor had left him. He didn’t want to tell Uncle Clare or Uncle Reggie he felt that way. Because if he said that, would they think the same? Would he upset them? He didn’t want to do that. He didn’t even want to upset Iggy or worry him with his troubles. He just wanted his Dad.

It was like Iggy could read his mind.

“He’s coming back. He promised you he would.”

“I know. But aren’t you ever sad. You don’t have either of your parents.”

Ignis held on to Prompto tighter then. Even Ignis could see how kind and caring Prom really was. Always putting other before himself. But he needed to show him it was okay to express his emotions. That everything, no matter how bad things looked, would turn out right in the end.

“I have never known any different. I have my Uncle and that is good enough for me. But your Dad is coming back, he will always come back for you.”

* * *

 

Since talking with Ignis, Prompto had become a lot brighter. He started smiling again and he was becoming his normal bubbly self. He was still gorging on crisps whenever he got the chance. Which wasn’t so good but at least it wasn’t chocolate so Clarus let it slide.

That was just another thing Cor was going to kill him for when he finally got back.

As a treat to all of the boys; For Prompto, for being brave and the other three for helping Clarus and Regis look after Prom, they set out a little table so the boys could all eat together without adult supervision. (Guards were in the room but that was the norm) Noctis and Prompto loved it. They loved the thought that they didn’t have anyone looking over them and watching them like a hawk. They felt like grown-ups.

That was until Ignis turned into a mother hen.

“Noctis, Prompto, both of you must eat your vegetables.”

“No.” Noctis pouted pushing the carrots and peas to the side of this plate.

However, Gladio was not having any of that. Clarus had asked him to encourage both Noctis and Prompto to eat properly today. It felt like he was finally being entrusted with the whole Shield thing. He was more then happy to bark orders at his liege, only if it would benefit Noct in the long run.

“Just because you are eating with us and not your Dad doesn’t mean you can get away with it.”

“They are evil.” Noctis said starting at the cursed vegetables with beady eyes.

“And they smell funny.” Prompto did the same as the Prince.

Ignis shook his head. “You are both over reacting. Gladio and I are eating them just fine.”

Noctis folded his arms over his chest. He hated these things. They looked, smelt, and tasted awful. Who in their right mind would ever think they were good for you?

“Good for you.” He said continuing to pout.

“They aren’t that great. I mean if they tasted better I would eat them.” Prompto admitted trying to hold back a laugh as he looked in Noct’s direction.

The Prince only continued to whine. “It’s confusing. How come the stuff that taste nice, everyone says is bad for you. The food that taste horrible is the things that are meant to be good for you.”

“The Astrals are really mean.”

“Stop your whining and just eat it.” Gladio said shoving some veg into his mouth to show the pair of them there was noting to complain about.

“I am in an agreement with Gladio.” Ignis nodded doing the same thing.

Both Prompto and Noctis knew they had been defeated and Gladio and Ignis were sure to tell on them if they didn’t eat it. They gave up and just ate what was in front of them. After a while Prompto poked Noctis and leant closer to him to whisper in his ear.

“Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“What does ‘agreement’ mean?”

“No clue.”

* * *

 

It had been four weeks now and Cor was on his way back.

He had contacted Clarus and said he would be in Insomnia by tomorrow morning and asked if he could keep Prompto for one more night because he was exhausted.

Clarus reported the news to Regis and they were both relieved. Yes, Prompto had seemed a lot happier as time progressed but neither of them wanted to prolong the time that Cor and Prompto were apart, for any long then necessary. They soon got into a conversation about how they were going to approach Prompto’s dealing with the situation to the Marshal. They didn’t want to lie. But equally they didn’t want Cor to worry either. Both Clarus and Regis knew how upset Prompto was at the beginning and they did everything they could to help. But all it would take would be for Cor to hear the words: ‘Prompto’ and ‘upset’ in the same sentence and he would lose his shit. Cor was very protective over his son, just like the King and Shield were. However, unlike Cor, Clarus and Regis could see that Prompto was becoming more comfortable with Cor not being there as time progressed. They knew Cor would not like to hear that. But it was a good thing, because Prompto was learning to adapt without the Marshal being there 24/7 and they just hoped Cor could see that as well.

“You were right Reg. Bringing Prompto here was definitely they right decision.”

“When I am ever wrong.”

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Someone was knocking on the office door quite aggressively. Both Regis and Clarus gave each other a weird look. That was odd. All the same Regis allowed the person entry. When a member of the guard walked in he looked shaken up.

Regis suddenly went into the panic mode. Was something wrong? Was Noctis alright?

“Is something the matter?” The King could not hide the discomfort in his voice as he spoke.

 But the guard didn’t seem taken back by the lack of formality. He was too worked up in his own state of mind to notice. Whereas Clarus was ready to get his weapon out. No one came here looking as distressed as this guard did unless something terrible had happened.

It was nothing to do with the Citadel.

It was nothing to do with the Prince.

It was something that would shake both the King and Shield to the core.  

“Your Majesty! It’s Marshal Leonis he’s in the medial wing you have to come right away!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally only going to be one chapter. But then I thought nah, lets make it two so Cor can actually have some time in the spot light here. 
> 
> Next chapter will be how Cor dealt with being away from Prompto and what on earth caused him to end up in the hospital.


	2. Cor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little graphic as it as some description of injury and blood.
> 
> But Cor and Prompto are reunited again and that is the important thing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Cor got in the car that work had provided for him to use and drove off.

He didn’t look back. He had already said goodbye to Prompto for the 100th time and he felt if he was to do it again he wouldn’t leave. He didn’t even look in the mirrors to see his son for one last time. The Marshal just stared out on to the open road and tried to focus on the task at hand. He would be back within a month. Then he could hold Prompto again. He just had to keep on reminding himself that. Afterall, he worked in the Crownsguard to protect Insomnia, to protect what remained of Lucis and all who lived in it, which included Prompto. This was for the better, not the worse, and he knew as time progressed it would get better.

Things always did.

He was on this mission alone. It was easier for him to sneak into bases that way and get information without being notice. Cor never needed or wanted backup. That was something he had regained throughout his life, if you want something done right, do it yourself. 

* * *

 

It had been a bloody long day.

He nearly got himself shot twice and nearly caught three times. He had to admit he was a little rusty. He hadn’t been out on a mission since he found Prompto. He had been out of action for far too long. There was only so much training could do to keep him in the right frame of mind. He had really missed this though. He missed the sense of danger. He missed the excitement of fighting in an actual War. He missed the thrill that he only got when he was in a life or death situation.

Cor Leonis was a solider.

He always had been and always would be. He swore it was coded into his DNA and, finally, getting back into the thick of things was… he couldn’t even describe how much fulfilment it gave him. The Marshal, from the age of 13, thought that this was his purpose in life. No, this was his calling. To protect what he believed in and serve his King and country.

For about a week and half the excitement of getting back into the field has successfully distracted him form how he was really feeling.

It wasn’t like he had forgot about Prompto, he could never do that, he just knew he would get upset if he thought about him. So, for that week and half he tried his hardest to focus solely on work and the mission at hand. It was a perfect coping mechanism for him until one evening where he opened his wallet and a piece of paper fell out of it.  He lent down and picked it, half expecting it to be the picture of his mum that he always carried around. It wasn’t.

It was a picture of him and Prompto.

Cor then sunk down on the spot he was sitting in. He suddenly felt every empty. He knew that the going out on another raid would not mend this feeling. He missed his son. He missed his baby boy and he knew he couldn’t see him. He couldn’t call him. He couldn’t do anything but stare at his picture.

The Marshal then thought about what Prompto was doing right now. Well, it was 8:30pm on a Friday night. So… he was either getting tucked into bed and having a story read to him or he was playing Clarus up with the help of Gladio.

Oh, how much Cor wanted it to be the latter of the two. He could just see it now. Both the boys running circles around the Shield and him holding Iris in his arms trying to get her to sleep. Jared would have gone home by now, so there would be no hope for Lord Amicitia. Cor knew he could be evil when it came to his brother. But all he wanted to know was if Prom was happy and that he was safe.

Of course, he was safe. He was staying at the Amicitia Mansion. The second most heavily guard placed in Insomnia. There was no way he wasn’t.

But that still didn’t stop him from worrying about his son. Now he regretted laughing at Clarus, Regis and Cid when they were in a frenzy about their own children. It was hard. Being without the one thing that kept him going. Prompto was now the one reason why he chose to stay alive. He had become the first thing he thought about when he woke up, and the last thing he thought about before he went to bed. That golden haired boy he stole from Niflheim, 5 years a go, was his world and his everything. Being so far away from him actually made Cor want to cry. He wouldn’t do it though. He was the Marshal of the Crownsguard and nothing could make him cry. However, if anything was going too cry about anything it would be over Prom.

As soon as Cor got back, he was going to give Prompto the biggest hug in the world and tell him that he loved him. For he couldn’t do that at the moment.

He smiled at the picture and whispered the words:

“I love you.”  

He knew he wasn’t going to get a response it was a fucking picture. All the same it was almost as if he was saying to his son.

Almost.

* * *

 

To be fair Cor had collected a lot of value information now. If he was anyone else, they would be on their way back to Insomnia. But he was only at the three-week marker and he needed to show the council that he was capable of looking after Prompto and taking on the responsibilities of Marshal. It could have been spite that kept him there. However, something wasn’t right. He felt like he couldn’t go back. For some reason he knew he had to stay here for just a little while longer.

That’s what he did.

He sat there and watched the base from after. It was a good spot. Sometimes, the Niff soldiers would come over and talk openly about their plans. Because he wasn’t as dumb as the Niffs he kept out of sight and was just in hearing range. He knew if he stayed their long enough someone would let something very valuable slip. It was just a waiting game.

Cor swore he only closed his eyes for a second. He didn’t mean to fall asleep.

_He was standing in his house in Prompto’s room. Everything was as it should have been and Prompto was happily sitting in the middle of the room playing with his Chocobo plush and that tatty old sheep that Clarus had given him. A smile grew on the Marshal’s face and a surge of complete happiness swept though him. He walked over to his son and poked him on the shoulder. The little boy immediately turned around and by the time he had fully turned around, Cor had already knelt down on the floor and he had his arms wide open for his son to fall into._

_Cor continued to smiled and he simply said. “Hey Prom.”_

_But instead of smiling like Prompto usually would he looked at Cor weirdly. Something wasn’t right._

_“You’re back.” The child huffed and turned back around and started playing with his toys again._

_Wasn’t he happy to see him? Cor was overcome with joy to see his beautiful baby boy again. Prompto seemed mad at him. That was probably because he had been gone for so long. All the Marshal wanted was for Prom to be happy to see him. Even if he didn’t deserve it._

_“Yeah Sparky I told you I would come back, did I?”_

_“Whatever. You are only going to leave me again.”_

_That hurt._

_That felt like someone had kicked him in the heart. Cor knew he had too go away again, at some point, but the way Prompto said it there was so much resentment. There was hate in his words. No… he didn’t hate him. Prompto was incapable of hate…._

_“You should have never of stopped that car. The Argentum’s wouldn’t have let me cry every night, waiting for them to come back. They wouldn’t have forced this upon me. I would have been better off with them. They would have loved me more then you ever could.”_

_“No Prom that’s not true. I love you I came back for you.” Cor said desperately._

_He didn’t know how to take all of that in. Did his son really think that? He couldn’t. He wouldn’t…_

_“I don’t love you.”_

Cor suddenly jolted up right and he felt his heart race. He quickly looked around and realised he wasn’t at home he was still outside, near the Niflheim base. He nodded to himself realising all of that was a dream. No, a nightmare. Cor hadn’t had a nightmare in years. It was an odd experience and one he didn’t want again. He knew Prompto loved him and he knew for a fact he didn’t even know the name of the people who he was going to give him too. It was just a bad dream. But the dream just made him want his son even more.

One more week and he would be able to be with Prompto again.   

* * *

 

He was on his way back now.

He was within Insomnia’s boarder and tomorrow he would be seeing Prompto again. He had already called Clarus and ‘politely’ asked him to have Prom for one more night. It was a little cheeky, but he was rather tired. He really shouldn’t be driving at all. However, he had one more job too do.

When he was sitting near the base, just the afternoon before hand, he had heard one of the Niffs say that someone within Insomnia was coming to give them information on the Wall.

Cor only assumed that meant someone within the Guard or the Glaive were selling Insomnia out. That was not happening not on his watch. That was the reason why he was so tired. He had left the base and drove all the way through the night, so he could get to the outskirts of Insomnia just in time to stop them from leaving. He even called Monica, which he wasn’t meant to do, and told her to tell him who within the Guard and Glaive was leaving today. Be that for working purposes, personal reasons, or holiday leave. He needed to know, and he needed to know then and there.

They came to the conclusion that it was someone within the Glaive.

No member of the Guard was scheduled to leave today. Monica put the Drautos on the phone so that both the Marshal and the Captain could work out who it could be. They worked well into the early hours of the morning trying to discover who the traitor was and Drautos picked up on that a Glaive by the name of Flora had taken her leave at rather short notice. And she was taking it that very morning.

Drautos gave Cor her address and the Marshal made his way there.

When he got there, she was already getting into her car. Cor tired to drive in front of her but, somehow, it was like she knew he was coming. She sped off and Cor raced after her completely ignoring the speed limit.   

* * *

 

Cor opened his eyes and saw fire.

Now he knew he had to leave. He stood up and ignored the shooting pain that was racing through this body. He had definitely broken a few ribs and more than likely his arm. Whereas his ankle he had twisted it. If he was being realistic it was probably severely sprained. His knee, it was wet and he didn’t need to look down to know it was covered in his own blood. Like his knee, he felt blood drip down his face and run into his mouth. He hated that taste. But none of that stopped him from getting away from the mashed-up vehicles as fast as he could.

Cor could smell a mixture of fire and gas and in a matter of minutes, seconds even, the gas would ignite. He had to get away from there. Flora was still lodged in the stacked up cars and as long as she was either contained or off this rock it was a good thing. The Marshal sighed to himself with a bit of relief. At least he had stopped her selling important Lucian documents to the Niffs. It was a bloody good thing he had heard what he had, otherwise Insomnia could be under attack within a few days.

Now he was waddling away from the crash with everything he had. He had to ignore the fact that his body was screaming out in pain and the focused on staying alive. He wasn’t Cor the Immortal for nothing.

BOOM!!!!

Cor was suddenly knocked off of his feet and was flown through the air until he smashed into nearby fence. He had placed both his arms in front of his face to prevent himself from causing any more damage to his head. When he hit the floor, the knee that was covered in blood suddenly popped.

He yelped in pain.

He had definitely caused that some serious damage. He didn’t look at it though. Instead he looked up and saw the flames and debris that had swept him off of his feet. Then he felt even more pain surge through his head. The Marshal lifted his non-broken arm to rub it and brought it back down to eye level. There was a lot more blood this time.    

He knew he had to get through this.

He had been in a lot worse and this time he had Prompto to think about. He tried to push himself up but as he tried to do so someone held him down and was speaking to him. He definitely had a concussion then. He couldn’t make out any of the words that the person was saying to him. All he could see was the smoke and the flames that continued grow. He felt is body tense up as the person tended to his wounds and tried to put him in a more comfortable position.

The only thing he could hear were sirens.

_Right._

That’s when he allowed his body to rest and he passed out. 

* * *

 

Regis and Clarus rushed towards the medical wing in the Citadel.

The blamed themselves for this. If they didn’t send Cor away he wouldn’t have been in the hospital. There were endless possibilities as to why the man had ended up there. As soon as the guard had informed them that he was there, they left Regis’ office without anymore detail. They were panicking, and they couldn’t prevent the guilt that was pouring into their brains. What would happen when Prom found out? He would be absolutely distraught and probably hate both Regis and Clarus for forcing his Dad to leave. They wouldn’t blame the child either.

As soon as they got there, the doctor hurried them both to the room that the Marshal was in. When Regis and Clarus saw their little brother, both their hearts sunk and they grew more worried.

His face was all cut up and bruised. He had his left arm in a sling and any part of his skin that was showing was also covered in bruises. Cor wasn’t moving either. The doctor’s explained to both the King and Shield that he was unconscious before he arrived and that they were going to wake him up shortly.

The doctor also explained the extent of his injuries:

He had a sprained ankle, a dislocated knee, two broken ribs and a few that were bruised, his left arm was broken and had two nasty blows to the head. Cor was also several bruised and he would have to remain in the hospital for a few days until they were satisfied that he had recovered enough to go home.  

When the doctor told the King and Shield that, they couldn’t help but shake their heads.

Cor was not going to like or listen to that. The Marshal had survived much worse and if it was up to him, he would be up and about and would be in work first thing tomorrow morning. That was not happening.

Regis and Clarus stay in the room with him until he woke up.

* * *

 

“Cor? Cor are you alright?”

That was Regis’ voice.

Cor opened his eyes and he saw both Regis and Clarus standing over him with worried looks on their faces. He had to blink a few times to allow his eyes to adjust to the light. When he had done that he finally responded to Regis’ question.

“Yeah.” He groaned. His body ached so much and his head was throbbing, but it didn’t stop the stubborn Marshal from trying to sit up. “Where- what happened?”

“For the love of Bahamut, lie back down.” Regis said gently pushing him down on to the bed as he spoke in a panicked voice.

Gods this man was going to be the death of him one day. That was supposed to be Noctis’ job not Cor’s. The Marshal just huffed and looked over to Clarus he didn’t look happy. He looked pissed. Just as usual the King and Shield were going to play good cop, bad cop. Never ask who was the bad cop?

“You’re an idiot. What were you thinking?! You could have died Cor! You could have fucking died!” Clarus was practically shouting at him. But in light of the fact he was in a lot of pain he tried to lower his voice. Tired, being the key word in that statement.

“I am not dead though.”

“Don’t get clever with me.”

“This is serious Cor.” Regis stated in a calmer voice then before.

Clarus wasn’t calm, he was the complete opposite to Regis and continued to speak harshly towards the Marshal. Cor knew it was because he cared, but he could he care a little less? No? “What possessed you to drive at ridiculous speeds in the out skirts of Insomnia! That was reckless, stupid and dangerous. Why are you so stupid!”

“I got intel that someone was selling information to the Niffs. I found the person, but they drove off.”

Regis shook his head in disappointment. “Why didn’t you inform someone?”

“I told Monica and Drautos. Anyway, no one can get that information now. Not unless you can resurrect the dead.”

“Not the point.”

* * *

 

After two days of complete bed rest Clarus and Regis were ‘ _happy_ ’ that Cor was relaxed enough to have visitors and the Shield went to collect Prompto. Clarus did warn Prompto though that Cor wasn’t feeling too well, and he had manged to hurt himself. He didn’t go into any detail he just needed Prom to be aware that he had to be calm around his Dad. Clarus was so glad he hadn’t gone into any detail because the look of horror on Prom’s face was heart breaking.

He roughly let go of his Uncle’s hand and ran straight through the door of the room where his dad was currently resting. His blue little eyes latched on to his dad and tears starting to form in them. His face was all beat up.   

“DAD!”

Prompto cried as he ran over to his bed and climbed up on to the chair that was right next to Cor’s bed. It was very useful to the little boy as he was able to climb on to his dad bed from there.

“Prom! Come here! I have missed you so much!”

Cor wasted no time wrapping his non-broken arm around his son and pulling him in for the biggest hug in the world. Prompto wrapped both of his little arms around his neck and completely forgot that he had to be careful not to hurt Cor. Cor didn’t care though. This pain was nothing compared to being apart from his son. That emptiness that he felt when he was away suddenly vanished, and he couldn’t be more grateful to all the Astrals that he had Prompto back in his arms. Well arm. Prompto started to cry but this time it was happy tears. He finally had his dad back with him.

“I have missed you too. Are you okay? You look hurt.”

“I’m fine Prom. Don’t worry about me. Just a few scraps and bruises I will be out of here in no time.” Cor smiled as Prompto let go of him and he sat on the bed wearing a very worried expression.

The Marshal then ran his hand through his son hair. He missed doing that. He missed Prompto so god damn fucking much and there was nothing that could destroy the utter joy that he was feeling right now. He knew Prompto was worried, but he was fine. And he was just about to tell him again. However, Prom turned to face the door and shouted in the direction of Clarus.

“Uncle Clare you said Dad would be fine!”

Where did that come from? Prompto sound very angry. That was the first time Cor and Clarus had actually hear him shout with anger.

“Prompto I am okay.”

“No! You lied to me! You said he wouldn’t get hurt!”

Prompto then turned back to face his dad and this time tears of sorrow made his blue eyes glisten. No, no, no, Cor didn’t want to see that. He knew that Prompto was about to breakdown in tears and Cor didn’t want to see Prom so upset. Not again.

The little boy sniffed and shuffled back over to his Dad and laid beside him clinging on to his good arm with all his might. “I am sorry dad, please don’t leave again, I don’t want you to go away so you can protect me anymore. I want you to safe!”

“Hey, hey, hey, Sparky it’s alright. Don’t cry. This isn’t Clare’s fault it is mine for being an idiot.”

“I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I don’t want to see you upset.”

Cor said finally detaching the hold that Prom had of his arm and draped it around his son’s shoulders, so he could pull him in for another hug. Prompto just nuzzled back against Cor and for the first time in a month did he feel truly safe. He and his Dad where back together and that was how he wanted it to remain.

Because they were finally back together, Cor had something he had wanted to tell Prompto. He signed to himself, ignoring whatever pain he was feeling and kissed the top of Prom’s head before saying.

“I love you.”

“I love you too dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing stuff for this series. I have more stories lined up and I can't wait to share them with you all. I just love the idea of Cor being Prom's dad. It just gives me so much joy. 
> 
> Until next time bye.


End file.
